1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a positive electrode.
2. Description of Related Art
A typical positive electrode for a lithium ion battery is a positive electrode which is configured by bonding of a plurality of primary particles composed of a lithium composite oxide having a layered rock-salt structure.
A method has been proposed to orientate the (003) plane of the primary particles in a direction that intersects the plate face to enable exposure on the plate face of the crystal plane that facilitates intercalation and deintercalation of lithium ions (reference is made to PCT Laid Open Application 2010/074304).